Roadhog
Summary Roadhog is a ruthless killer with a well-earned reputation for cruelty and wanton destruction. After the Omnic Crisis, government officials gifted the Australian omnium and the surrounding area to the omnics that had nearly destroyed their country, hoping to establish a long-term peace accord. This arrangement permanently displaced Mako Rutledge and a large number of the Outback's residents, a scattered collection of survivalists, solar farmers, and people who just wanted to be left alone. Furious over the loss of their homes, Mako and others turned to violent rebellion. They formed the Australian Liberation Front and struck against the omnium and its robot population to take back the lands that had been stolen. Events continued to escalate until the rebels sabotaged the omnium's fusion core, resulting in an explosion that destroyed the facility, irradiated the region, and littered the Outback with twisted metal and wreckage for kilometers around. Mako watched as his home became an apocalyptic wasteland, and he was forever changed. Adapting to his environment, he donned a mask and took to the broken highways of the Outback on his ramshackle chopper. Little by little, his humanity was forgotten. The last vestiges of Mako faded away and the ruthless killer Roadhog was born. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Mako Rutledge, Roadhog Origin: Overwatch Gender: Male Age: 48 Classification: Junker, Criminal, Junkrat's Bodyguard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Expert Marksman and Chain Hook User), Self-Healing (Via Take a Breather), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (Lived for years near a destroyed omnium that was giving off so much radiation that it turned most of the outback into a wasteland. Roadhog also carries numerous inhalable canisters that counteract radioactivity.) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Capable of harming characters like Reinhardt, Winston, Junkrat and Widowmaker) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Despite his bulk, he is still able to hook Overwatch's fastest heroes) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (He is able to yank larger fighters such as Reinhardt, Bastion, Orisa, and D.Va's MEKA towards him with little effort while using his Chain Hook) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Survived explosions that have demolished entire buildings, Can tank being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds) Stamina: High (Can easily pull elaborate heists and survive entire firefights with numerous armed forces with ease) Range: Several meters with his Scrap Gun and Chain Hook, Several dozen meters with the Whole Hog Standard Equipment: His Scrap Gun and Chain Hook, a canister full of an unknown gas with healing properties Intelligence: Roadhog is a ruthless killer who specializes in singling out his targets with a well-placed hook before ending them with a single shot from his Scrap Gun. Having taken part in millions of dollars worth of destruction and mayhem, he is pragmatic and willing to go to any length to achieve his goals. Despite his brutish nature, he is a rather skilled engineer, having built his Scrap Gun, which bears firepower comparable to high-tech armaments, despite being made entirely out of junk parts. Weaknesses: The Scrap Gun's range is quite limited, the Whole Hog can be interrupted and neutralized by stunning Roadhog during its use, and it's relatively easy to dodge by faster characters. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Scrap Gun:' Roadhog's primary weapon, a gun that can repurpose any metallic scrap into ammunition, shooting jagged scrap like a shotgun which deals grievous damage to anyone caught at close range if not outright killing them. However, due to its spread, it is ineffective at longer reaches. Alternatively, it can launch a shrapnel ball that detonates farther away, scattering metal fragments from the point of impact. *'Chain Hook:' Roadhog hurls his chain at a target; if it catches, he yanks them into close range. *'Take a Breather:' Roadhog inhales a can of pressurized Hogdrogen, a chemical mixture which counteracts the effects of radiation exposure, rapidly restores his health, and doubles his durability during the process. *'Whole Hog:' Roadhog crams a top-loader onto his Scrap Gun, allowing him to shoot a massive spray of high-caliber rounds in a broad cone that pushes back all targets from the sheer force behind each round, dealing astronomical amounts of damage to his targets and the surrounding area. However, he has to manually maintain this setting while it's being used, so if he's stunned or paralyzed in any way while using the Whole Hog, the attack will fall apart and be neutralized. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Healers Category:Criminals Category:Anarchists Category:Thieves Category:Chain Users Category:Gun Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Anchor Users Category:Gas Users Category:Hook Users